


Is There Something There For Me?

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Una tarde, Peter se da cuenta que su mundo es igual a la de los peces que viven en el pequeño mundo delimitado por la pecera con un agua que parece estar tomando un tono tornasolado.Día 10 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Tornasol.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Is There Something There For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de Kesha y Zedd, [“True Colors”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weEV0Jf0Urk).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Stan Lee y Steve Ditko. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Su mirada estaba posada en el agua de la pecera que, por algún motivo más allá de su comprensión, había adquirido un color tornasolado. Los deberes a los que debía estar dándole toda su atención pasaron a un segundo plano en medio de tan particular momento. Por primera vez desde hacía bastante, un sentimiento similar a la emoción parecía estar estremeciendo su cuerpo, y no quería que la distracción se interpusiera. Las figuras dentro de la pecera nadaban de un lado a otro en círculos. Lo más probable era que desearan tener un espacio más grande que ese. ¿En qué momento los había confinado a aquel estrecho lugar? ¿En qué momento se había puesto a él mismo en esa situación? En un lugar donde ya no podía siquiera respirar. Su entrecejo se arrugó. La distracción estaba apareciendo. Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y volvió su mirada a la pecera. Una suave caricia sobre sus cabellos llamó su atención. Su rostro sonrojado se volvió hacia atrás. Emitió un sonido que no quedó muy claro exactamente qué fue.

—Hola —lo saludó Quentin—. Llegué hace un rato, pero algo me decía que no debía molestarte.

—Y lo hiciste de todos modos.

Peter se hizo un poco hacia atrás. En vez de agarrar una silla y sentarse a su lado, o tirarse sobre el colchón, su compañero se sentó y apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus piernas. Peter imitó la misma muestra de cariño con la que había sido saludado y acarició sus cabellos que, al rayo del sol, brillaban con un hermoso color dorado.

—Lo siento —soltó el más alto con una voz cansada.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Como siempre —le respondió Quentin mientras levantaba un poco la mirada para encontrar una de las manos de Peter y entrelazar sus dedos a ella—. ¿No sientes tú lo mismo? —su mirada se posó sobre él pese a la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba—. Como si algo faltara.

Peter volvió a mirar la pecera, los peces que la ocupaban y todo su rostro se arrugó.

—Creo que deberíamos liberar a los peces.

—¿Lo crees? Podríamos llenar la pecera con una planta, quizás.

—Tuve un extraño sueño.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

—¿No vas a quedarte dormido?

—¿Tanto se me nota? —sin darse cuenta, Peter notó que Quentin estaba imitando su pícara sonrisa—. Te prometo que no lo haré. Soy todo oídos.

—Soñé que nos peleábamos.

—Solemos tener nuestras peleas…

—No me refiero a eso. Éramos verdaderos enemigos. Te habías acercado a mí con dobles intenciones.

—La última parte no está muy alejada de la realidad…

—¿Vas a oírme o no? —el cabello de Quentin fue revuelto por el morocho generando su risa—. Cuando me tuviste convencido, resultó ser que eras un enemigo. Me engañaste con ilusiones, creaste edificios, esferas con nieve y, ¿adivina qué?

—Hay muchas cosas que están pasando en mi mente en estos momentos. Sé un poco más preciso…

—Tenías una pecera en la cabeza.

—Definitivamente tenemos que liberar a esos peces…

Peter no encontraba palabras capaces de describir la sensación que le daba esa cercanía, aquel débil contacto sobre las yemas de sus dedos. Sólo siguió aferrado a ella de la misma manera en que sus ojos avellanas se aseguraban que lo que estaba viviendo no era una fantasía. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Quentin intentó sonreír. No podía decir si cumplió su cometido o no. 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Estabas haciendo los deberes?

—Puedo hacerlos más tarde. 

—Tenemos las mismas asignaturas, Peter. Dime si necesitas ayuda en algo. 

Quentin se incorporó y besó los cabellos de su pareja cariñosamente. Las manos de Peter se aferraron a su remera con fuerza, sorprendiendo al más alto. 

—Quentin… Gracias. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo. 

Peter no supo qué había generado esas palabras en su pareja, pero volvió a sentir una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos.

—Siempre voy a estarlo. Nunca te atrevas a dudar eso —Quentin se giró para prestar atención a los peces que seguían dando vueltas en su pequeño mundo—. Creo que está bien que los liberemos. Más tarde podemos averiguar dónde podemos dejar a estos chicos, ¿te parece?

Quentin vio el rostro de Peter iluminarse de una manera especial. Lo había notado un poco decaído desde que llegaron a la gran ciudad. Era todo lo contrario a su pueblo natal y eso parecía haber abrumado al muchacho. Sin embargo, sus palabras siempre habían sido sinceras. Siempre que Peter sintiera que la soledad estaba acechándolo, Quentin estaría a su lado para que ese sentimiento lo golpeara.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Iba a agregar la etiqueta de “Depressed Peter Parker”, pero creo que no está ni cerca, aunque hice un vago intento.


End file.
